Third Generation
by Rage-Rowdy
Summary: The lives of the Third Genration of the Rowdy Bloodline. Like, Comment, Review, and Share. K peace
1. Chapter 1

So guys I'm going to be a little daring and do something I have never done. The PPGs aren't sister and the RRBs are not brothers. Enjoy and comment below. Tanks Lovelies, peace!

P.S. This is the kid's P.O.V

Chapter 1

A girl about 5 foot-5 inch with jet black shoulder length hair and the darkest shade of green eyes and tan skin was pounding away at a already beaten up punching bag. The music of Shut up and Let Me Go by the Ting Tings was blaring from her earbuds and the light of forest green vibrantly surrounded her fists and feet.

The room was filled with the sounds of her sharp exhales and her loud music. On her far left was a Rottweiler who lazily watched over her. That dog was named Sage and his owner was none other than Mickie Khloe Wicker, the granddaughter of the great Butch and Buttercup Wicker.

Mickie's P.O.V

"Mickie, time to get ready for school." My mother, Joey Manning-Wicker, said from my doorframe.

"Yes ma'am." I said with a panting voice. I took a spare little towel and whipped the sweat from my face. I took a forest green crop top off my bed and yanked some ripped up jeans out of my cloest before grabbing undergarments and going to my personal bathroom. After taking a much needed shower and washing my hair I got dressed and straightened my hair out.

"Mick, Rory and Beck are here for ya!" Gramps, Butch Casey Wicker, yelled from downstairs. My house was pretty loud.

"Well, tell them they can wait! Don't freaking rush me!" I yelled back as I placed Gramps's old boxing glove necklace on.

"Don't talk to me like that way Shortstack!" Gramps yelled again.

"Don't forget whose granddaughter I am! I will pummel you just as bad as she use to old man!" I yelled back from the stairs.

Gramps was fuming, Grams was laughing at him, dad was laughing along with his mother, and mom was giggling to herself and shaking her head lightly. Rory was laughing along with everyone and Beck was leaned against the wall with emotionless expressions.

"If you weren't my granddaughter I would have pummeled you into the cement by now." Gramps laughed as he turned into a green blur and was giving me a nuggy.

"And if you weren't my old fart grandfather I would have sent you flyin." I laughed and easily escaped. "Bye guys. See ya after jail." I smiled and exited the cigarette smelling house with my two family friends.

"So how was training this morning, Mick?" Rory asked as he hit the sky.

"Nice. I even got Sage to tear the shit out of a pillow. It was awesome." I smiled.

"That dog is scary." Rory shuttered and a small grin creped onto Beck's face.

"Alright Mister Mysterious, What's her name, where she live, and how'd you meet her?" I asked with an awaiting smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about Queen of all things Violent." He said back with a smexy grin on his face.

"Ok, but this isn't the end of this." I laughed as we landed on the school grounds.

Beck's P.O.V

Mickenna Khloe Wicker- My best friend, my longest friend besides Rory who I've known for just as long, and the only girl I can stand. I like, no, I love her. I love the way her hair flows down to her shoulders in a black silk form and how her eyes spark at the sight of a potential fight. I love how tan her flawless skin was and I love how she was, well, a Wicker.

"Mister Hoster, please pay attention." Mrs. Morebucks snapped.

"I know more about this than you. Plus you even wrote the equation wrong." I said. I really didn't like my red head teacher.

"Fine, why don't you teach the class then?" She snapped.

"Because my daddy didn't buy it for me." I huffed before looking out the window again.

When I did I got to see the angel of violence herself skipping class again for the ninetieth time this year. I laughed to myself before tapping on Rory's shoulder and pointing out the window. He smiled and shook his head.

"She really hates school." He laughed.

"Well she really has nothing to like. She's not a jock like us. She could be on the fighting team but Butch says no and Wes agrees with him." I smiled and continued to watch her bath in the sunlight.

"So, what are we doing for her party? It's becoming really hard to keep the whole thing a secret." Rory asked as he wrote the notes on the bored down.

"All we have to do now is get Mack and Raven to come. Mack's going to be the hard one." I said.

Mack Michelson was the Grandson of Mitch, who was the best friend of Mickie's Gramps Buttercup. Sometimes I think Mick might like Mack but I'm not ever sure. I really hope she's not…


	2. Chapter 2

OMG guys you have to go visit my friend TrueLoveStory on Deviantart. She has pics for this fic and their amazing. They are under the Powerpuff girls folder and named Third Generation. Please go see them, this girl is talented.

Chapter 2-Mickie

Birthdays. I love them, I hate them, it's just one bog confusing mess of emotions to me. I hate them because every year I get dresses from Great Grandpa Professor and Great Grandma Bellum. Mayor Mayor the Second always get me makeup and the blues all get me other girly things. The reds and my family, the greens, are the only ones that get me what I want. That's where the love for birthdays come in. I love the new punching bags, workout clothes, gym shoes, headsets, and new collar for Sane, my dog.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty." My Gramps tried to hold back his laugh as he woke me from my wanted sleep.

"Go away old man." I muttered into my pillow. I smiled a little knowing that smile would be clean off his face and would be replace with a glare that all of us Greens bore.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" He demanded to know.

Sluggishly I pushed myself up into a cross legged sit and smile sleepily. "Your granddaughter," I chuckled.

"You little punk-" He attempted to finish his rant with.

"If I'm a punk that just means you're the original version." I said with the same cocky smirk Gramps had. It must be a pain in the ass for him to have a granddaughter just like him. Cockyness and all.

"Why you!" He roared and grabbed me by the shoulders into a horse playing closeness kind of nuggy. Gramps and I were close, closer then anyone I ever knew. But of course all of us Third-Generation-Rowdies were close to the original Rowdies. Beck was close with Brick, Rory was close with Boomer, but me? I was super super times ten million close to my gramps, the amazing and brutal Butch. He was my hero and I was his mini me.

"Ok Butch and Butch Jr. Foods on the table, all the Rockys are recorded, and the whole day is set. It's time to celebrate a birthday the Green Wicker way." Grams said as she lend on my doorframe. I was close to Grams to, Beck, Rory, Bubbles, and Blossom were all close as well but it was something about our Grandfathers. We were just two peas in a pod with them.

"Rocky? You guys recorded Rocky? All of them? God I love my birthday!" This was shocking to me. Usually Rory talks Beck into talking my parents and grandparents into throwing me an all out birthday party with people and everything. But all I ever wanted was a chilled out birthday with my favorite Movies, my favorite foods, and my favorite people: Beck, Rory, the red, the blues, and my family, the greens. I really don't ever want Mack and Raven there because of the tension my Gramps has with Mitch, Mack's Pops, and the tension Grams has with Robin, Raven's Nana.

"Well, birthday girl, you finally got your wish. You get a relaxed, chilled back, Rocky marathon birthday." Mom said and gave me a great big strong Wicker hug.

"My baby girl, Fifteen. I don't know how you're Grandfather did it when you're Aunt turned your age." Dad laughed and squeezed me tight and ruffled my hair a bit.

"Fifteen, huh?" My Aunt Gina, dad's younger sister, said. "I remember when I turned that age. Pop threw a fit, mom cried for the first time ever, and your dad, Wesley, he beat every living boy who even dared look at me. You're lucky you don't have any siblings." She laughed gave me another strong tight Wicker hug.

"My little Mickie. You know I was the one to help your mom in her pregnancy?" Grams started. "Hell I never thought I'd marry or even look twice at that big lug over there," she pointed to Gramps. "But I'm so glad I did, because I got you out of it." Grams began to cry a little causing me to become a little soft and hug her…of course that didn't mean the hug was any less tight or bone breaking.

"Mickie, Mickie. I was the one to name you, hold you first, and Gamps were your first words. Ever since the day you were born you were my little Mickie, my Mini Me. You are one of the greatest things to ever happen in my life and the fact that you're my granddaughter makes it even better. You're the only kid that I can watch Rocky after Rocky after Rocky with, practice are old fighting moves, or even sit and watch the Townsville Tigers beat the Cityville Bears. I love you Shortstack." Gramps smiled and hugged me tighter and harder than anyone else. He gave me a playful nuggy before kissing the top of my head.

"Ok you two. What do you emotion filled saps got to say to me on my Birthday, huh? Is it going to be the usual you're-are-Micks speech?" I smiled with my arms crossed over my chest.

"I'll go first. Micks, ever since we were kids you were the only girl I knew to take a punch…or give a good eye bruiser yourself. You're one hell of a girl and an even better Green. I don't think this trio would be the same without you." Rory smile and gave me a hug I only let happen on mine, his, or Beck's birthday.

I turned and faced Beck for his birthday speech but he stayed silent. For a good ten minutes all he was was silent.

"Beck, you have anything to say?" Nina, his mom, asked him.

"I-I…" He stuttered until, BOOM, he ran off. He ran up the stairs in a blur of red afterglow. He was probably going to the roof. It was seven in the evening (yes I sleep that long on the weekends), and almost dark out. I had no doubt he was up there.

Sage, Beck's dad, started after him but Brick held him back and shook his head.

"It's a Red Rowdy thing. I'll go." Brick said and then in another blur of red afterglow he was gone.

Beck's P.O.V

I'm a coward! I don't deserve the Foster name or the traditional curious red eyes. Nanno, my grandfather, would have never chickened out of asking Nonna, my grandma, out. He was brave and cocky and charming. All the things I'm not.

"Beck?" Nanno's voice came from behind me.

"What?" I muttered.

"What's going on? You know you can come to me. So what's bothering your ingenious mind?" He asked in the typical Brick Foster way.

"I like her." Was all I said. I said it with my eyes full of shame and my head hung low.

"So? What's wrong with that? Mickie's a beautiful girl and not just any girl. She's a Wicker. They're great partners. Trust me. I was stuck with Buttercup on a freezing island for two months. Wickers can get you through a lot." Nanno said.

"Yeah, but unlike you I'm not brave enough to tell her. I mean you didn't back down from asking Nonna and look at me. I'm hiding out here on a roof top." I said with another shameful tone. "I'm not a Red Rowdy. I don't deserve to be." I whispered.

"Look Beck, if you want to know the truth. I wasn't the one to ask your Nonna to be my girlfriend. She asked me to be her boyfriend. Your Nonna was more courageous then I was and trust me, Mickie is the same way. If you tell her how you feel she'll tell you how she feels and won't lie. Now Rory, that boy cares about feelings too much. Why do you think he even went out with Queenie Morebucks?" Nanno laughed and ruffled my hair that matched his very own red locks.

"I guess so." I sighed.

"Don't wait too long, Beck, Mickie is a beautiful girl and if you don't tell her how u feel someone else will." Nanno said then left me to my thoughts. My endless never clear thoughts.

Rory's P.O.V

Poor Beck. He's so hard and doesn't show how he feels that it all finally just snapped. I get that Beck is a red. They tend to hide how they feel unlike us blues who wear are hearts out on our sleeves. The greens? Well I guess they're hardcore and never really show how they feel about someone unless they're fighting or married…and they usually never show their emotions a lot in the last one. Red hide their emotions away from everyone. Nina did it when it came to her generation with my dad Cody and Micks dad Wesley. Brick did it when it came to the originals with my Poppa Boomer and Micks Gramps Butch. And even Blossom did it in her group with my Mimi Bubbles and Micks Grams Buttercup. Reds hide their feelings, Blues are kind and caring, and Greens are brutal and violent. That's how close nitted we all were.

I thought about going up to check on Beck in the middle of the Rocky I movie but I didn't want to leave Micks on her birthday and Poppa and dad told me not to. They said Reds needed their time and they eventually would come down from their thinking spots.

"God I love these movies. Their so great, they get my blood pumping." Mickie said.

"You always did like all the Rocky movies." A familiar voice said lowly next to us.

Beck returned and sat next to Micks, putting her in-between us. The way it was supposed to be, the way it always had been, and the way it always would be. Beck, Micks, and me; friends for life times to come.

So Review and comment below and i'll have chap. three up soon. Peace, love, and amazment!


End file.
